This study will assess the value of a battery of diagnostic tests (C-reactive protein, micro-erythrocyte sedimentation rate and fibronectin) in infants with nosocomial infection. We will determine the sensitivity, specificity, positive predictive and negative predictive values and correlate these with specific infectious pathogens as well as patient clinical presentation and outcome.